34: The Lilo Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: We return to New York to learn about the ooze that made The Ninja Turtles.(Plus another experiment has been found.)
1. Chapter 1

(The team was in New York City having pizza.)

Gary: This is good pizza.

Stella: I can't believe you guys cooked in a restaurant and rode a train, while we explored the zoos and fashion places.

(As they were finishing their pizza, Luca wandered off. After Stella ate her pizza slice, she noticed Luca was gone.)

Stella: Luca?

Kiki: He's gone.

(Then an explosion came from the store across the street.)

Kiki: Let's go!

(As they went across the street, they found some burglars, they took down the burglars. Then The Ninja Turtles came in and took them down.)

Gary: Leonardo! Guys!

Leonardo: Good to see you again Gary!

Donatello: We found this little guy inside a trash can.

(In his hands was Luca.)

Betty Ann: Luca!

Lilo: You're okay.

Stella: Luca has a habit of wondering off.

Luca: Stella, I wanted to explore what's going on with the skiers in the bank.

Leonardo: Actually, those were bank robbers.

Donatello: You should sleep with us for the night, you look tired.

Gary: Well, Jumbaa is doing a ship inspection to make sure it's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

At New York City, a criminal gang called, "Shadaloo" were tracking down some radiation. That's when one of the member, "Vega" found an empty canister of a toxic waste. "Sir, This is part of Techno Cosmic Research Institute." said Vega. Bison said, "I remember when I was a scientist, until they fired me for stealing a canister. I wanted to sell the secrets for myself" said Bison. One of his henchmen, "Zangief" said, "So what do we do?" Bison said with an evil smile, "We go back and steal the toxic."

Back in the sewer, The kids were telling the ninja turtles about their adventures. Raphael was getting annoyed so he decided to watch some T. V too keep out the noise. That's when he saw April interviewing the head of TGRI, "Jordan Perry". Splinter saw him watching the interview and decided to tell them the truth about the canister. He explained that, TGRI stands for, "Techno Global Research Industries" and it's mission is to Neutraliza pollutants that resulted from it's experiments. A camera man discovered some of the ooze and tested it out on a dandelion which caused it to mutate. Lilo said, "We have to find the factory that manufactures the ooze." "Okey Takka." said Stitch. He smelled it and tracked it down. Lilo said, "Twilight, you and the ponies look after Tucker while we look for the factory." said Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Later they tracked it down to the factory where they saw a familiar pink ball. Stitch said, "Kirby." Michelangelo asked, "Dudes, do you know him?" Betty Ann explained that they met him on Spooky Island during last year's spring break. Dirt came on kirby. A bear like experiment came from a hole. Lilo said, " Experiment 040 a.k.a Backhoe. he can dig large holes . Gary decided that he should dig a hole into the factory. Backhoe digged into the factory. They looked around the lab. Michelangelo thought it was an arcade. They found a computer and found out their all disposed except one. The code was locked. They tried hacking in, but they broke it by accident. The Shadaloo came in carrying a canister of ooze. Bison said, "Looking for this?" "Who are you?" said David. "I'm, "Bison" leader of The Shadaloo. We're here to steal some ooze for our latest experiments. Get them. Bison, Balrog, Vega and Sagat acidentally fell into the hole Backhoe dug and escaped.

The team was devastated that Bison made off with the canister. That's when they ran into an asian teenager with green highlights. "I saw what happened. Are you okay?" he said. "Jake Long" "3 recruits wanted for Bison Moving Company." "That must be Shadaloo's undercover name." said Stella. "3 men who can carry up to 4 boxes of heavy object." said the ad. Frank said, "I'll handle this. Gary, Kiki, and Betty Ann did it the last time." "I can't let your temper hurt anyone, so I'll go." said David. "You need a 3rd member, then I'm in." said Jake. "Jake, where are you?" said a girl's voice. Then it was Jake's younger sister "Hayley." "Hayley, what are you doing here?" said Jake "Well, I thought I would look for The Elements of Harmony." said Hayley. "How do you know about us?" said Lilo "Hi Scabs." said Turcker. "Tucker! Weren't the ponies suppose to be watching you." said Tucker. Twilight came in and said, "We were, but Tucker wandered off." "Cool!" said Luca. Willow, Stella, Poppy, and Talia looked at him. Pinkie Pie explained that Tucker met her the minute he got out of the sewer. She was looking for brother when Tucker told her about The Elements of Harmony.

Kristen raised her harmony ring and said, "Generosity! Change David, Frank, and Jake into Shadaloo minions." The magic worked and they turned into Bison Movers.


	4. Chapter 4

At the dump, Jake, Frank and David were at the dump door, guarded by Bison. "We're here for a job application." said Jake. "Perfect, now you 3 talk to the boss." said Balrog. They walked up to Bison and said, "The three of you start moving the boxes in the back." As they got back they noticed that one of them is glowing. It was the missing chemicals from TGRI. They needed to carry this out of the dump before it's too late. "Loyalty!" said Frank. His harmony ring carried the box and they made a run for it.

Unfortunately, they got caught by Bison who said, "Imposters!" Only Frank and Jake managed to escape. Shadaloo captured David. "Dragon up!" said Jake "Dude, your a dragon." said Frank"Half Dragon actually. Now come on." "What about David?" said Frank "We'll come back for him later." said Jake. David used telepathy to contact Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, Help! I'm being held captive by Shadaloo!" he said through telepathy. Fluttershy got really mad and flew off. The birds followed her so she wouldn't get lost.


	5. Chapter 5

As Fluttershy was flying, they passed Frank and Jake. They ran up to Splinter and said. "David has been kidnapped by Shadaloo." said Frank. Kristen god mad and said, "Generosity, turn me into a feminine Shadaloo member." Gary knew that Kristen had a plan. She whispered the plan and agreed with her.

At the city dump, Fluttershy got grabbed by Sagot and the birds were trapped in a bird cage, except for Luca. "You monster, get us out of this cage!" said Stella. "Ha Ha Ha! No way, I'm going to get my revenge on TGRI for firing me for illegal use of chemicals." said Bison. Fluttershy said, "Where's David?!" Vega and Balrog came in with a gagged David. He saw the cage and muffled "Kindness!" a pink beam came out of his ring and made Balrog and Vega jump, causing them to drop David and releasing the birds from the cage. David ungagged himself and said, "Kindness!" Butterfly wings came out and took down Shadaloo. The rest of The Celestian Alliance came, Lilo said, "Looks like David has it covered. Shadaloo got knocked out. Kristen disguised as a Shadaloo member saw a police car and ran up to Bison and said, "Sir, we have some men who wanted to join Shadaloo." As they got to the front of the dump, the police arrested them.


	6. Chapter 6

Later at the sewer, they celebrated their victory with a karaoke party, "**Rock Rock Rock! The Telephone Rock!**" sang Stella while Poppy, Dahlia, Willow and Luca sang backup. Splinter asked, "What are you kids going to do next?" Lilo said, "Well, Juumba and Pleakley will be on Moron Mountain for a week, so we have the place to ourselves."

The End


End file.
